i wish go to home
by toy cupcakes
Summary: Solo quiero volver/ No puedes.../Nos tenemos unos a los otros/ Desesperación, tristeza, nostalgia, eh amistad. Los protagonistas: Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, Foxy y Golden recuerdan los dos últimos días que tuvieron de vida, solo quieren volver a estar con su familia. ¿Podrán hacerlo? o ¿Sé quedaran así para siempre? (Fianlizado)
1. El día inolvidable (Bonnie)

Chapter 1: El día inolvidable (Bonnie)

**No me juzguen, es que yo quería subir algo de Fnaf pronto y las otras historias las dejare pendientes ya que son muy largos los capítulos y ya entre a clases cuesta un poco buscar un espacio para escribir. Sin más rodeos vamos con las aclaraciones:**

**-El niño dentro de Bonnie es niña.**

**-Los flash back se cuentan desde el punto de vista del animatronic, ósea lo que le pasó a él/ella.**

**-****Scott**** Cawthon pose Fnaf.**

**-Perdon las faltas de ortografia. **

Bonnie P.O.V

Creo que debes conocerme a mí, si el conejo de la pizzería de Freddy, la guitarrista de la banda y un muñeco más que persigue al guardia de seguridad por la noche. Yo fui una niña, aunque sea difícil de creer, recuerdo perfectamente lo que sucedió ese día en que todo dio un giro drástico, dicen que lo nuevo es bueno, pero no todo. Yo te contare lo que paso antes y ese día donde todo cambio.

*flash back*

Yo era una niña de 9 años de edad mi pelo era negro y mis ojos cafés, me gustaba aprender cosas nuevas, se podría decir que era toda una intelectual, no era muy social que digamos me gustaba pasar el receso sola, estudiaba mucho, pero lo que mas amaba era la música era algo que no podía dejar pasar, para mi edad era buena con la guitarra.

Siempre escuchaba a todos hablar de la pizzeria mas famosa de ese momento, Freddy Fazbear Pizza, yo jamas habia ido para haya. Mi padre decia que no aportaba al aprendisaje, yo siempre quise ir. Siempre me preguntaban que era lo que más me gustaba de alla, su decoracion, la comida, etc… pero respondia que no la conocia. Por lo que me decian de los animatronics, Freddy, Chica, Bonnie y Mangled, me gustaba mas Bonnie.

Un dia, practicando con la guitarra, ignorando a todos y a todo, alguien me interrumpio.

-¡Eres muy buena! Me gustaria tocar como tu.- Me dijo una chica rubia de ojos amarillos con una sonrisa, llevava puesto una camisa rosa y una falda de igual color.

-Gracias.- Le dije para volver a concentrarme de nuevo en la guitarra.

-Me llamo Charlotte.- Me dijo alegremente mientras se sentaba al lado mio, estabamos en el patio, en una banca para ser precisos.-¿Y tu como te llamas?- dijo Charlotte intentando entablar una conversacion.

-Soy Belinda.- Le respondí cortezmente.

-Bueno, Belinda, te eh visto los ultimos dias muy sola. ¿Tienes amigos?- me pegunto algo preocupada, eso me entristecio un poco, era demasiado anti social no ne juntaba con nadie.

-No.- Dije algo triste.

-Bueno y si somos amigas.- Me dijo para subirme la moral.

-No me vendria mal unos amigos.- Le dije con una sonrisa.

-Todos necesitan amigos :D- me miro a los ojos con una gran sonrisa, pero Charlotte desvio su mirada a algo o a alguien detrás de mi.- Ohh… Viene Freddy.- Dijo con el seño fruncido.

Me di la vuelta, y efectivamente venia Freddy, el chico mas popular de la escuela, solo por ser hijo del dueño de la pizzeria, era presumido, abusador y siempre intentaba aserse la victima en todo problema que el causaba. Tenia un hermano menor llamado Robert, el era todo lo contrario a Freddy era bueno, bondadoso e no le importaba lo que fuera hijo del dueño de la pizzeria de Freddy's.

-Hola chicas.- Dijo Freddy con una sonrisa que, con una que creia en ese momento que jamas habia visto alguien, una sonrisa amable, mire rara a Charlotte, la cual se encojio de hombros.

-¿Que pasa Freddy?- Le pregunto Charlotte a Freddy, la cual lo miraba con cara de, apurate que creo saber porque estas aquí.

-Nada solo vengo a invitar a esta chica.- Dijo apuntandome a mi.- A mi fiesta de cumpleaños en Freddy's Fazbear Pizza.- Finalizo con una sorisa de esperanza.

Lo mire sorprendido, primero me conseguia una amiga, luego el chico mas popular de la escuela me invita a su cumpleaños, era un sueño, pero esa fiesta se volveria una pesadilla echa realidad.

-Freddy si tienes planeado algo para avergonzar a Belinda yo tambien ire.- Dijo Charlotte con desconfianza e enojo.

-Ya no te hablaba a ti ni te invitaba, chica cupcakes.- Insulto Freddy a Charlotte, Charlotte se le cristalizaron los ojos y yo me enoje, pero antes de poder protestar alguien jalo a Freddy. Un chico pelirojo e de ojos celestes, traia puesto una chaqueta roja e polera gris.

-No por ser el dueño de la pizzeria puedes insultar porque quieres a la gente.- Dijo el chico en tono enojado.

-Dejame Finn, no te metas en lo que no te inporta.- dijo amenazante Freddy.

_-Ya es momento de parar todo esto.-_Pense, pero enserio no queria una pelea.-¡Bueno, ya vasta!- grite, todos los precentes en el patio voltearon a ver, pero al darse cuenta de que se trataba de mi vovieron a hacer lo que hacian, exepto por Charlotte, Freddy y el chico que se llamaba Finn.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto Freddy algo nervioso e preocupado, nose porque, talves por mi reaccion, no sabia que le pasaba en ese momento.

-Ire a tu fieste.- Le dije con seriedad, el repondio con una sonrisa de victoria.- Pero…-Prosegui.- Quiero que Charlotte y Finn vallan tambien.- Finalize, dejando una alegre Charlotte y un poco enojado Freddy, Finn estaba serio.

-Bien, los veo hay, y tu no me estorbes.- Dijo Freddy mirando con recelo a Finn mientras se hiba.

Cuando Freddy se fue, Finn se aserco a mi.

-¿Por qué quieres que valla tambien?- Me pregunto Finn algo extrañado, pero tenia sentido recien lo conoci, pero se notaba que le inportaba el resto y que no le agradaba que alguien tratara mal al resto y creo que podemos ser amigos.

-Porque creo que contigo podemos evitar mas que Freddy intente asernos algo que con solo dos, hay que tener cuidado.-Le dije, en lo que el asintio.

-Y podemos ser amigos los tres.- dijo Charlotte, mientras abrazaba a los dos.

*Timbre*

-Bueno nos vemos mañana.- Les dije a los dos los cuales asintieron y se fueron.

Hiva asía la salida de la escuela, pero me tope con Freddy antes de que pudiera llegar a la puerta.

-Y… ¿tu crees que tus padres te van a dejar ir a mi fiesta?- me dijo Freddy.

-Lo mas probable.- Le conteste algo indiferente.

-Bueno, yo me voy, nos vemos mañana.- dijo con un tono algo triste, que pasa hoy.

Llege a mi casa para avisarle a mis padres sobre la fiesta mañana, al principio fue dificil convenser a mi padre para que aceptara, como deseo ahora que no hubiese aceptado y se quedara así, pero mi madre lo convencio diciendo que me hacia bien pasar tiempo con otros niños. Me acoste en mi cama medite y me fui a dormir.

Me desperte, me bañe y me vesti con una polera morada, una falda negra, un cintillo de color morado con un conejito y una votas moradas, amaba e sigo amando el morado.

Tome una chaqueta negra sin mangas y me la puse ensima, ya que asía frío. Una o dos horas más tarde mi mamá me llevo a la pizeria, durante todo el camino hablaba de lo especial que era eso, ya que nunca me avian invitado a un cumpleaños, si mi vida era un poco triste.

*Fin del flash back*

-Bonnie, queda una hora para el amanezer, sera mejor que te limpies la sangre.- Me suguirio Chica, andaba en el backtstage recordando mi pasado. Chica parecia algo triste, nose porque. La razon por la que estaba ahí es porque acababamos de atrapar al guardia de seguridad y yo todabia no me limpiaba la sangre de mi traje.

-Ok, Chica.- Le respondi con nostalgía.

En eso aparece Freddy y Foxy.

-Nos has tenido a todos preoocupados no aparecias, incluso Golden se preguntaba por ti.- Dijo Freddy con seriaedad en su voz.

-Si, lo siento.- Dije todavia triste.

-¿Te sientes bien Bonnie?- Pregunto Foxy.

-Si, no se preocupen.- Dije con un poco de animo para evitar mas preguntas.

Me fui al baño para lavar la sangre de mi traje, después de un rato me fui al showstage.

Tocamos las clasicas canciones de la banda e jugamos con los niños hasta las 8:30 PM. Ya que una de las reglas era que se tenian que ir antes del anocheser, nos quedamos parados hasta las 12:00 PM, nos dimos cuenta que no habia guardia de seguridad por lo que nos dedicamos a hacer lo primero que se nos viniera a la mente. Volví al backstage para seguir con mi recuerdo, eso no acababa hay.

*Flash back*

Al llegar a la pizzeria me encontre con Freddy en la puerta, como si estuviera esperando a alguien sali del auto e me aserque a el para saludarlo, solo intentaba ser amistosa.

-Hola.- Le dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hola.- Me devolvio la sonrisa.

Me agarro el brazo e intento llevarme adentro, pero yo me inmute.

-¡Que haces!- le grite enojada por su accion repentina.

-Perdón, lo que pasa es que queria entrar contigo, ya sabes, para conocernos mejor.- Dijo algo nervioso.

-Ya, pero quiero esperar a Charlotte y a Finn.- Dije mientras los buscaba con la mirada. En eso veo a Charlotte con una polera blanca que decia "Chica say, LET'S EAT!" con una falda rosa, se le veia contenta, pero cambio al ver a Freddy agarrandome el brazo, fue asia mi y Freddy.

-¡Sueltala!- Le exigio con enojo en su voz.

-No quiero una pelea, solo esperemos a Finn.- Dije para evitar una discusión, mire a Charlotte que asintio, mientras que Freddy cruzo los brazos.

-Crei que me esperarian en la fiesta en especial tu, Fazbear.- Dijo Finn que traia puesto una chaqueta gris y una polera roja desgarrada.

-Chicos la fiesta es adentro.- Dijo Charlotte mientras entraba, yo la seguí. El lugar era mucho más grande de lo que me habia imaginado, los pasillos no eran angostos pero tampoco estrechos, los animatronicos no eran como me los habian contado, Chica tenia un cuerpo como una mujer adulta e unos shorts vastante cortos, con un babero que decia: LET'S PARTY! Me habian contado que en el babero de Chica decia LET'S EAT! Pero parece que lo cambiaron. Bonnie parecia que era mujer, tenia pestañas largas, sombra en los ojos e sus mejillas sonrojadas e pecas, era de un azul claro con blanco e tenia un pajarita roja. Freddy se parecia mucho de lo que me contaron de el exepcionando de que era mas pachoncho y tenia las mejillas sonrojadas. Paramos enfrente de ellos junto con los otros invitados.

-¡Hola niños, es su gran amigo, FREDDY FAZBEAR!- Saludo Freddy con su mano derecha.

-¡Hola Freddy!- Respondimos todos, inclullendome.

-¡No se olviden de mi niños, su mejor amigo, Bonnie!- Dijo Bonnie precentandose.

No alcanzamos a contestar por ser interrumpidos por otra voz.

-¡No se olviden de mi chicos!- Dijo Chica, haciendo que todos voltemos a verla.-¡Hola, soy Chica, vamos a comer, junto a mis amigos!- Exclamo Chica.

Dieron una pequeña conversa, se bajaron del ecenario y nos llevaron a nuestro salon de fiesta. Estubimos, no se por cuanto tiempo, pero fue divirtidisimo, conocí al hermano de Freddy en persona, es todo un amor. Juge con Mangle por un rato, hasta que alguien a mis espaldas llamo mi atencion.

-Hola niña ¿quieres un poco de torta?- Me pregunto la voz. Al darme la vuelta me encontre con un Freddy de color dorado con un pedaso de torta rosa en la mano.

-Si, porfavor.- Le respondi mientras agarraba el pedaso y me lo comia, estaba delicioso, pero empeze a sentirme algo mareada, todo se empezo a nublar hasta que caí a la mesa apoyandome con mi mano.

Al despertar me encontraba en una habitacion, con otros animatronics, pero estos parecian estar rotos.

-¿Hola?- Pregunte, pero solo hubo un eco, hasta que alguien hablo.

-Nadie puede escucharte niña.- Me respondio alguien friamente.

-¿Quién eres?- le pregunte asustada mientras caminaba para encontrar la salida, cuando divise una luz cercana intente correr pero alguien me agarro y me estampo contra la pared, la sangre caia de mi frente, hay vi a un sujento con el traje de ese Freddy dorado, no me acuerdo de su rostro, solo lo veo como una persona de color morado.

-No te puedes ir recien empieza el juego.- Me dijo mientras me enterraba un cuchillo en la mano, quitandome la piel.

-¡PARA, ME DUELE!- Le roge al hombre frente de mi. El solo se limito a sonreir e proceder a enterrarlo en mi estomago. Cai al suelo llorando, lo ultimo que escuche fue: "Dulces sueños." En un volumen bajo. De hay en adenlante todo se nublo.

"_¿Quieres un regalo?" _Me pregunto una voz suabe e angelical

"_¿Qué regalo?" _le pregunte de vuelta.

"_El de la vida." _Me respindio dulce mente.

"Abrí" mis ojos, solo para encontrarme en la misma habitacion, mire e me encontre con un pollo, que parese ser el antiguo modelo de Chica, acostado en el suelo mirando a la nada. Un zorro se hacerco a mi y me pregunto.

-¿Estas bien?- Me pregunto con preocupacion en su voz-¿Te toco el mismo cruel destino?- me siguio preguntando, esa voz la conocia…

-¿Finn?- Pregunte con una voz robotica.

-¿Belinda?- Me pregunto de vuelta, para luego abrazarme. Me di cuenta de que Finn era Foxy y yo… Me toque la cara, solo para darme cuenta de que no tenia. Di un solloso o sonido robotico que atrajo a otro niño que conosia, Freddy.

-Tranquila, almenos agradece de que no estas sola.- Se me acerco para mirarme.

-No se lo que paso, pero no me gusta.- Dijo… Charlotte mientras se paraba e veia la ecena.-Quiero volver a casa.- Dijo con pena.

-Creo… que es lo que queremos todos.- Dije con pena tambien.

*Fin del flash back*

Tape mis ojos con mis manos, haciendo sonidos que se asemejaban a alguien llorando, sentí a alguien que me abrazaba, me di la vuelta para ver a Freddy, alguien habia tocado mi hombro, me volte para ver a Chica y Foxy con caras de pena e nostalgia.

-Aun nos tenemos de unos a los otros.- Dijo Freddy con consuelo.- Almenos no estamos solos.- Dijo para calmar a todos. Asentí, se que algun día seremos libres de esta tortura, algún día.

**Fin chapter 1**

**Espero de que les guste esta historia de Fnaf, los personajes de Freddy y Foxy los pueden ver en Nightmare at Freddy's cuando son niños. Espero reveiws ;), que pasen un buen día o noche. **


	2. El dia inolvidable (Freddy)

Chapter 2: El día inolvidable (Freddy)

**Hola a todos. Este fic va ser bastante corto pero tendrá su secuela. En cuanto a los fic de las chicas superpoderosas z, future dimencional z, cancelado temporalmente y enredos con el espacio y el tiempo (Chapter 3) está todavía en progreso. Sin mas que decir a las aclaraciones:**

**-No poseo a ninguno de los animatronics.**

**-Perdon las faltas de ortografía.**

Freddy P.O.V

Me encontraba en el escenario esperando a que den las 6 AM, eran como las 2:30 AM, no duro nada el guardia nocturno. Solo yo estaba en el escenario, Chica estaba en la cocina, probablemente ordenando, Bonnie no tengo ni la menor idea y por ultimo Foxy en su cueva pirata. Mientras veía las mesas vacías enfrente de mí, me acordaba de mis cumpleaños en la pizzería, la cual estoy encerrado ahora, felices recuerdos rodeaban mi mente, pero uno llego de golpe, uno que quería olvidar.

*flash back*

Yo era un niño de pelo castaño claro, ojos azules, el chico más popular de la escuela por ser el hijo del jefe de la pizzería, todos querían juntarse conmigo, me burlaba de los perdedores y demostraba mi autoridad en la escuela.

Un día tenía la noticia más grande del año escolar… ¡Celebraría mi cumpleaños en la pizzería del momento: Freddy Fazbear Pizza! Todos querían ir a mi cumpleaños, algunos solo los invite porque quería hacerlos pasar en ridículo o porque son realmente geniales. Despues de invitar todos los que me pidieron, mi vista se fijó en dos chicas una la conocia, nada más ni nada menos que la chica que intentaba caerle bien a todo el mundo, adicta a los cupcakes, Charlotte, pero me sentre más en la chica pelinegra con una guitarra a su lado, nunca la habia visto antes. De la nada un leve interes por conocerla se me presento y casi involuntariamente camine hacia alla con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Note que Charlotte me miraba y le decia algo a la chica pelinegra, ella volteo dejando ver unos bellos ojos cafés, lo que me hiso ponerme más nervioso de lo que estaba, llege hay lo primero que se me paso por la cabeza era pareser cortez frente a las dos.

-Hola chicas.- Les dije con una sonrisa amable. La pelinegra me miro sorprendido y volteo a ver a Charlotte la cual se encojio de hombros.

-¿Qué pasa Freddy?- Me miro con un rostro que decia, según yo, "no te nos hacerques más".

-Nada solo vine a invitar a esta chica.- Dije mientras apuntaba a la pelinegra.- a mi fiesta de cumpleaños en Freddy's Fazbear Pizza.- Finalice sonriendo, solo esperaba que me dijiera un si inmediato, nose porque pero queria impresionarla.

-Freddy si tienes planeado algo para avergonzar a Belinda yo tambien ire.- Belinda, su nombre da a su forma. ¡¿Espera, que dijo Charlotte?! No puede andar por hay auto invitandose.

-No te hablaba a ti, ni te invitaba a ti, chica cupcakes.- Ese insulto se me salio por accidente, vi a Charlotte que estaba apunto de llorar y a Belinda con una mirada enojada. Antes de que pudiera disculparme alguien me jalo el brazo.

-No por ser el dueño de la pizzeria puedes insultar porque quieras a la gente.- Me dijo el perdedor de Finn, un chico pelirojo de ojos amarillos.

-Dejame Finn, no te metas en lo que no te importa.- Le dije amenazante.-_ Y gracias por arruinar todo_.- Pense molesto, pero un grito me saco de mi pelea con Finn.

-¡Bueno, ya vasta!- Todos volteamos a ver a Belinda.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preginte nervioso por si esta pelea estaba arruinando mi oportunidades para que Belinda diga que si a mi fiesta.

-Ire a tu fiesta.- Esas palabras me hicieron querer saltar de alegria, pero m limite a sonreir. Pero…- ese pero no me gustaba nada.-Quiero que Charlotte y Finn vayan tambien.- Eso no me gusto para nada, ese idiota de Finn hiba a estar pero no podia decir que no a su peticion.

-Bien los veo hay y tu no me estorbes.- Le dI una pequeña amenaza a Finn.

Mientras me iba note que Finn se acercaba a Belinda, me enoje aún más y me castigue mentalmente por armar una pelea frente de ella.

*Timbre*

Bueno espero que mañana en mi fiesta pueda cambiar la imangen que le deje grabada a Belinda.

Camine a la salida y me encontre con Belinda, talvez entablando una conversacion pudiera cambiar todo lo que vio.

-Y… ¿tu crees que tus padres te dejen ir a mi fiesta?- Le pregunte para saber cuantas probabilidades tenia de verla allí.

-Probablemente.- Me dijo indiferente, necesito cambiar urgentemente esa vision que vio en la pelea con Finn.

-Bueno, yo me voy, nos vemos mañana.- Dije algo triste, aunque no perdere mi esperanza. La vi llendose, en todo lo que pensaba era en ella, hasta que cierto mocoso lo me saco de mis pensamientos, mi hermano menor Robert.

-Hola hermano, estoy tan feliz de que tu fiesta de 10 años sea en Freddy's Fazbear Pizza, pensee en lo divertido que sera jugar con Mangle…- Me aburri de todo su parloteo y mas bien…

-¿Quién te dijo que tu estarias presente?- Le pregunte, no lo queria hay.

-Papá, me dijo que tambien iba a estar.- Me respondio con una sonrisa inocente mientras nos ibamos a para la salida de la escuela.

Todo el camino se fue hablando de la fiesta de cumpleaños, hasta que llegue a casa y me fui a mi piesa para relajarme antes de la fiesta.

*Fin del flash back*

-Freddy, ¿Dónde esta Bonnie?- Pregunto Golden Freddy sacandome de mis pensamientos

-¿Ehhh…? No se, tubo que haber llegado al escenario hace tiempo.-

Me baje del escenario y busque a Chica y a Foxy para que ayudaran a buscar a Bonnie. No al mucho tiempo oimos a Chica hablar en el backstage, Foxy y yo nos hacercamos para encontrarnos con Bonnie con las manchas de sangre todabia en su traje.

-Nos has tenido a todos preocupados Bonnie porque no aparecias, incluso Golden preguntaba por ti.- Le dije con autoridad en mi voz, al ser el jefe de el grupo tenia que mostrar autoridad frente a todos.

-Si lo siento.- Dijo un poco triste, eso me preocupo y no fui el unico.

\- ¿Te sientes bien Bonnie?- Pregunto Foxy.

-Si, no se preocupen.- Dijo mientras se retiraba antes de que pudiera acerle otra pregunta. Regrese al escenario para esperar a las 6 AM, cuando dieron las 6 un monton de niños corrieron, el día paso normal mientras veia un cumpleaños el reuerdo de mi fiesta llego a mi cabeza. En la noche recorde nuevamente lo que paso hasta llegar al día de mi fiesta.

*Flash back*

Me desperte temprano, al parecer me quede dormido mientras me relajaba. Me bañe, me vesti con una polera café con blanco y unos jeans azules. Faltaba como una hora para finalmente ir a la pizzeria. Esa hora se volvio eterna, fue musica para mis oidos al escuchar a mi padre decir:

-Ya es hora de irnos.-

Me subí corriendo al auto, lo unico que queria era llegar para saber si Belinda ya estaba hay, mi hermano menor noto esto y el muy desgraciado dijo.

-¿Hay alguien especial que va a venir?- Me dijo en forma de burla.

-No, solo quiero llegar y ya es todo.- Le respodí para de una vez callarlo.

-Ahhh… si como no.- Dijo el muy pesado de mi hermano menor.

Luego de cómo 20 minutos de viaje llegamos a la pizzeria, me di cuenta que solo Amy y Jeff, amigos míos, habian llegado, los salude y les pedí que entraran que iba a esperar a alguien, mi hermano no se molesto en saludar entro corriendo a la pizzeria. Unos 5 minutos despues llego Belinda, tal como su nombre, se veia muy linda, veia como se hacercaba a mi y me sentia super nervioso.

-Hola.- Me saludo con una sonrisa.

-Hola.- Le devolví la sonrisa. Lo que hice despues fue un acto involuntario y fue agarrarle de un brazo y intentar arrastrala dentro de la pizzeria pero ella solo se inmutaba.

-¡Que haces!- Me grito furiosa, sabia que tenia que encontrar la manera de resolver esto.

-Perdón, lo que pasa es que queria entrar contigo, ya sabes, para conocernos mejor.- Le dije buscando la mejor excusa que se me ocurrio.

-Ya pero quiero esperar a Charlotte y a Finn.- Me dijo, eso me frustro un poco, porque eso queria decir que no se había olvidado de la pelea con el idiota de Finn. Me di cuenta que Charlotte venia con una polera blanca que decia "Chica say, LET'S EAT!", noto que yo seguía agarrando a Belinda del brazo.

-¡Sueltala!- Me exigio, a mi nadie me exige nada, pero antes de que pudiera contestarle Belinda parece que ya habia visto venir lo que iba a pasar.

-No quiero una pelea, solo esperemos a Finn.- Nos dijo, Finn ese maldito, nosé porque cada vez que escucho su nombre, mas aun si lo pronuncia Belinda, me da una sensacion de enojo.

-Crei que me esperarian en la fiesta en especial tu, fazbear.- Dijo el maldito de Finn.

-Chicos, la fiesta es adentro.- Dijo Charlotte como si fueramos amigos de toda la vida.

Al entrar a la pizzeria nos encontramos con Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie y Toy Chica, todos los invitados nos amontonamos, gracias a que era el cumpleañero pude estar al frente junto con Finn, Charlotte y Belinda.

-¡Hola niños, es su gran amigo, FREDDY FAZBEAR!- Saludo Freddy con su mano derecha.

-¡Hola Freddy!- Todos respondimos.

-¡Tampoco se olviden de mi su mejor amigo, Bonnie!- Ninguno de nosotros alcanzo a contestar al ser interrunpidos por Chica

-¡No se olviden de mi chicos!- Dijo Chica, haciendo que todos voltemos a verla.-¡Hola, soy Chica, vamos a comer, junto a mis amigos!- Exclamo Chica.

Dieron una aburrida charla sobre la seguridad y la vida sana que según yo no era mas que una perdida de tiempo. Porfin se bajaron del escenario y nos llevaron a nuestro salon de fiesta.

Mi hermano se puso a hablar con Belinda y parecian caerse bien, Finn abandono el salon de fiesta para ir a noce que parte, Charlotte acariciaba al cupcake de Chica y comia una muestra gratis de una pizza que "ella hizo" y Belinda se encotraba escuchando a Bonnie tocar la guitarrra, en cuanto a mi, me encontraba junto con Freddy. Despues de un tiempo charlando con mis amigos me di cuenta de que Belinda ya no estaba en la habitacion, salí para ver si estaba jugando con Mangle, pero solo me encontre con Finn que se encontraba desarmando a Mangle, me decidi a acercarme para saber si sabia donde estaba.

-Finn, ¿Sabes donde esta Belinda?- Le pregunte.

-Pense que estaba aquí.- Dijo mirando a su alrededor.

Me fui por el pasillo de los baños, ahí me encobtre con Charlotte, antes de preguntarle si había visto a Belinda un grito no muy fuerte se escucho.

-¡Para me duele!- Esa voz era de… Belinda, salí corriendo a la puerta que decia "Parts/Service", Charlotte me siguio por detrás, nos pusimos al frente para saber que estaba pasando, lo que vi fue algo horrible.

Belinda sangraba de la cabeza, una de sus manos no tenia piel y tenia una cortada en su cuello, no sabia que hacer, necesitaba encontrar a un adulto para informarle lo que estaba pasando pero antes de irme, un señor de traje morado estaba hay, su cara no la reconocia, Charlotte se hacerco al hombre e intento derribarlo pero el era mucho mas fuerte que ella, clavo el cuchillo en su boca e empezo a enterrarselo, los gritos eran fuertes, me sorprende de que nadie los este escuchando, salí corriendo para detenerlo, salte sobre el y lo tumbe tan fuerte que Charlotte choco contra el suelo, el hombre me agarro para enterrarme el cuchillo en mi estomago pero no tan profundo.

-Eres un mocoso, junto con ella.- Dijo apuntando a Charlotte.- Creo que le estoy haciendo un favor a sus padres.- Dijo con una sonrisa psicopata, una patada proboco que el hombre callera y se "noqueara" era Finn quien se hacerco a mi al ver que todavia estaba con vida.

-Freddy, ¿Qué paso?, te ayudo hay que avisarle a tu pa- No alcanzo a terminar porque el hombre había enterrado el cuchillo en su estomago, Finn cayo al suelo justo al lado mio. Lo ultimo que vi fue a mi hermano alfrente de a la puerta llorando despues todo se puso negro y una voz y una cara con una sonrisa se presento frente a mi

"_¿Quieres un regalo?"_

"_Un… ¿Regalo?"_

"_Si, el de la vida"_

Me desperte al ecuchar voces que yo conocia, Belinda y Finn. Me hacerque con la esperanza que estuvieran bien, cuando note que Belinda era el Bonnie original y Finn era Foxy.

Me acerque al notar que Belinda estaba triste.-Tranquila, almenos agradece que no estas sola.- Le dije para consolarla.

-No se lo que paso, pero no me gusta.- Dijo Charlotte que era Chica.- Quiero volver a casa.- Dijo triste.

-Creo… que es lo que todos queremos.- Le respondio Belinda.

*Fin del flash back*

Me baje del escenario para buscar a los demas, cuando busque en el backstage me encontre a Bonnie muy triste si pudieramos llorar diria que estaba llorando, me acerque para abrazarla lo que hizo que levantara la cabeza para verme, Foxy y Chica estaban en la entrada y vieron el estado de Bonnie se hacercaron para consolarla.

-Aun nos tenemos de unos a los otros.- Le dije de consuelo, juro que buscare la manera de que logremos descansar en paz y no me detendre hasta que encuentre al asesino que nos hiso esto.

**Fin del chapter 2**

**Hola tanto rato sin vernos perdonen la demora pero me atrofio de las cosas tengo que hacer D:, espero que les guste este episodio y espero tener más visitas. Bueno les deseo un buen día o noche nos vemos en algun capitulo de mis tres fanfics hasta la proxima ;)**.


	3. El día inolvidable (Chica)

Chapter 3: El día inolvidable (Chica)

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos a el tercer capítulo de I wish go to home, muchos me han reclamado (una amiga en pocas palabras) de porque no se salvó ninguno de los niños y es porque así es la historia de fnaf, los niños mueren y todos lo sabemos por lo que si no te gustan las historias no reclames porque el fin es triste, de cada niño, pero si quieres leer después su secuela tienes que leer este primero. Y para aquellos que estén esperando el tercer capitulo de enredos con el espacio y el tiempo perdón por haberlo dejado no me maten pronto estará el tercer cap. Bueno no los molesto más y vamos a las aclaraciones:**

**-Perdonar las faltas de ortografía **

**-No poseo a ninguno de los personajes de Five nights at Freddy's, todos los derechos son de Scott Cawthon. **

Chica P.O.V

Eran aproximadamente las 2:30 AM estaba ordenando la cocina, ya que como siempre los chefs no se tomaban la molestia de ordenarla, malditos flojos, bueno no me puedo quejar era lo único que tenía por hacer después de atrapar el guardia que les puedo asegurar que no duro nada.

Ya en la mitad del trabajo me senté en una silla que había allí me acorde de un cumpleaños que habíamos tenido el día anterior eso me recordó cuando yo iba a la pizzería para ver a Chica, la original y no a la esa la toy la cual se creía la gran cosa solo por su figura, pero bueno lo malo es que un horroroso recuerdo me golpeó en la cabeza, el del ultimo cumpleaños que viví en Freddy.

*Flash back*

Yo fui una niña de 9 años, pelo rubio largo, amaba el rosa, muy alegre, social, divertida, etc… no me gustaba ver al resto triste y solo por lo que me disponía de acompañarlos y hacerles ver lo importante que es estar feliz. Recuerdo que mi padre era chef en la pizzería de Freddy's por lo que constantemente íbamos a visitar la pizzería.

Un día en la escuela me di cuenta que una niña de pelo negro se la pasaba sola los recesos, el otro día me di cuenta de un bonito sonido de una guitarra en el patio, me hacer que para encontrarme a la chica pelinegra tocando, era asombroso que una niña de 9 años supiera tocar tan bien la guitarra, me le acerque para conocerla mucho mejor.

-¡Eres muy buena! Me gustaría tocar como tu.- Le dije para llamar su atención, de la manera buena que conste.

-Gracias.- Me volteo a ver, pero después volvió a la guitarra.

Me senté a su lado para probar entablar una amistad con ella.- Me llamo Charlotte.- Le dije de forma alegre.- ¿Y tú cómo te llamas?- Al menos quería conocer su nombre.

-Soy Belinda.- Me respondió educadamente.

-Bueno, Belinda, te eh visto los últimos días muy sola. ¿Tienes amigos?- Le pregunte para saber si en realidad tenía amigos o no.

-No.- Me dijo triste eso también lo fue para mí necesitaba hacer algo.

-Bueno y si somos amigos.- Le dije para que no se sintiera sola, nunca más, odio ver a la gente así desde la muerte de mi madre, no me gusta ver a nadie sufrir.

-No me vendría mal unos amigos.- Me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Todos necesitan amigos o me vendría mal unos amigos.- Le respondí sonriendo, pero esa sonrisa se desvaneció cuando vi a Freddy acercarse a nosotras lo que me hiso fruncir el ceño.- Ohh… hay viene Freddy.- le advertí a Belinda, ella volteo para ver si decía la verdad.

-Hola chicas.- Dijo el cretino de Freddy con una sonrisa ¡¿amable!?, creo que quede en estado shock, Belinda también se sorprendió y volteo a verme, no tenía ni idea a que venía esa sonrisa en Freddy por lo que solo levante los hombros.

-¿Que pasa Freddy?- Le pregunté con cara amenazante, porque este bastardo de aquí siempre busca molestar al resto.

-Nada solo vengo a invitar a esta chica.- Dijo apuntando a Belinda.- A mi fiesta de cumpleaños en Freddy Fazbear Pizza.- Finalizo con una sonrisa. Esa fiesta me da mala espina, no invita a cualquiera a sus fiestas a menos de que según él sea genial o lo quiera humillar.

-Freddy si tienes planeado algo para avergonzar a Belinda yo también iré.- Dije con mucha desconfianza.

-No te hablaba a ti ni te invitaba a ti, chica cupcakes.- Eso me llego al corazón, si sé que me gustan mucho los cupcakes pero no es para que me insulte de esa manera, estaba segura de que iba a llorar en ese momento, pero un chico que conocía, Finn él es un gran amigo siempre me protege de los que me molestan.

-No solo por ser el dueño de la pizzería puedes insultar porque quieres a la gente.- Dijo Finn.

-Déjame Finn no te metas en lo que no te importa.- Le amenazó Finn. Siempre que Finn y Freddy pelean empiezan con palabras y terminan con los golpes, pero parece que Freddy no quería una pelea a golpes, por alguna razón.

-¡Bueno ya basta!- Grito de repente Belinda, eso no me lo esperaba de ella.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto, bastante nervioso Freddy, se está comportando raro desde que esta con Belinda.-_ ¿qué le pasara?_\- Pensé algo extrañada.

-Iré a tu fiesta.- ¿¡Que dijo que!? no sabe acaso que posiblemente sea algo para avergonzarla!?-Pero…- ¿Qué tendrá en mente?- - Quiero que Charlotte y Finn vallan también.- ¡¿QUE?! Es enserio parece que si sabe después de todo que podría estar tramando algo y para que esto sea mejor, ¡Voy a una fiesta en Freddy Fazbear Pizza! Es el día más alegre de mi vida, pero no sabía de lo que iba a pasar en realidad, una pesadilla.

-Bien, los veo hay y, tu no me estorbes.- Dijo apuntando a Finn de forma amenazante mientras se iba.

Finn se acerco a Belinda, me gusta que nos tenga confianza.- ¿Por qué quieres que valla también?- Pregunto algo extrañado.

-Porque creo que contigo podemos evitar mas que Freddy intente asernos algo que con solo dos, hay que tener cuidado.- Le respondió para poder sacarlo de dudas y yo pensé en algo mucho mejor.

-Y podemos ser amigos los tres.- Dije para hacer entender de que no todo esta mal ya que podemos formar una gran amistad.

*Timbre*

-Bueno nos vemos mañana.- Nos dijo Belinda, los dos asentimos.

A la salida me topé con mi hermano mayor que se encontraba hablando con una chica, no decidí molestarlo, solo quería irme a mi casa, lo mas probable es que necesite irse a una casa a "estudiar". Me encontré con mi madrastra, que siempre me llevaba a mi casa todos, los días le pregunte si me daba permiso para ir a la fiesta de Freddy con mucho gusto acepto la idea mi padre se encontraba afuera de la ciudad por rezones que desconozco. Al llegar a la casa comí y me acosté esperando con mucha alegría que llegara la fiesta, sin saber que iba a pasar realmente.

*Fin del flash back*

-Chica necesitamos de tu ayuda para encontrar a Bonnie.- Me ordeno Freddy, siempre tan mandón el oso.

-Muy bien.- Le respondí, solo porque Bonnie era mi amiga, porque si fuera por alguna otra cosa le hubiera dicho: "Vete Freddy, este lugar nos es tan grande después de todo y con Foxy basta y sobra descarado imbécil."

Después de pasar el rato buscando por la sala del guardia y por los baños pensé -_donde fue la última vez que la vi._\- En eso lo recordé, ¡El Backstage! Esas palabras me hicieron acordarme de cierto momento de la fiesta el momento que quería olvidar para siempre.

Me dirigí al Backstage y efectivamente Bonnie estaba ahí cubierta de sangre, faltaba poco tiempo para que dieran las 6, no más de 40 minutos, parecía bastante triste pero el deber de la pizzería era que tendríamos que tocar cuando den las 6 por lo que mejor me apresuro para que se lave.

-Bonnie, queda una hora para el amanecer, será mejor que te limpies la sangre.- Le dije a mi amiga, la cual levanto la cabeza para verme.

-Ok, Chica.- Me respondió bastante triste. Cuando acabo de decir eso aparecieron Freddy y Foxy.

-Nos has tenido a todos preocupados porque no aparecías, incluso Golden preguntaba por ti.- Le dijo con seriedad, no creo que Bonnie este en condiciones para que le hable así, nunca se lo que le pasó por la cabeza para nombrarse nuestro líder.

-Si, lo siento.- Le contesto triste.

-¿Te sientes Bien Bonnie?- Pregunto Foxy, a diferencia de Freddy Foxy es mas amable que el, se preocupa más por lo que nos pasa, si pude que Bonnie crea que Freddy a cambiado desde lo que nos paso, incluso Foxy lo perdono, pero yo no me lo creo, siempre va a ser ese niño presumido.

-Si no se preocupen.- Dijo mientras se marchaba a limpiarse la sangre. Freddy mando a Foxy a la "Pirate Cove" y a mi al escenario.

No mucho tiempo después apareció Bonnie, parecía estar más tranquila que antes, creo que será mejor no hacer que recuerde el tema. Después de un tiempo dieron las 6 AM, un montonar de niños fueron hacia nosotros, será un largo día.

Cuando dieron las 8:30 todos se habían marchado, cuando dieron las doce me fui a la cocina para ir a ordenarla, vaya milagro no estaba tan desordenada, por lo que me demore menos en asearla. Me senté para volver a meditar como siempre, del porque perdonaron a Freddy, entonces me acorde, pasó en la fiesta.

*Flash back*

Desperté muy contenta sabiendo que la fiesta es hoy, me fui a bañar lo más rápido que pude para llegar cuanto antes a la pizzería, tal vez fue demasiado temprano, pues mi madrastra Angélica recién se estaba despertando y yo ya lista con mi polera de la pizzería de mi animatronica favorita Chica.

Las horas se hicieron eternas y por poco aguantaba la espera de que de una vez por todas nos fuéramos a la fiesta. Después de una larga espera por fin nos fuimos a la pizzería, al llegar baje del auto muy feliz pero todo se fue cuesta abajo cuando vi a Freddy agarrando a Belinda de un brazo, no me agrado para nada, nunca le tuve mucha confianza a Freddy.

-¡Suéltala!- Grite bastante enojada. Pero antes de que el me respondiera Belinda interrumpió sabiendo lo que podía pasar.

-No quiero una pelea, solo esperemos a Finn.- dijo interrumpiendo la posible pelea entre Freddy y yo.

-Creí que me esperarían en la fiesta en especial tú, Fazbear.- Dijo Finn apareciendo de golpe, me encanta cuando hace eso.-_Verdad que Belinda no quiere una pelea_.- Me acorde para evitar una pelea entre Freddy y Finn.- Chicos la fiesta es adentro.- Les dije para evitar un momento incómodo para Belinda y para mí.

Al entrar junto a los otros invitados, nos pusimos al frente de los animatronics, a pesar de que no se parecían a los que yo veía cuando era mas pequeña, pero me daba lo mismo.

-¡Hola niños, es su gran amigo, FREDDY FAZBEAR!- Saludo Freddy, muy alegre le conteste al igual que los otros.

-¡Hola Freddy!- Respondimos todos.

-¡No se olviden de mi niños, su mejor amigo, Bonnie!- Grito Bonnie, una voz interrumpió llamando nuestra atención, ¡era Chica!

-¡No se olviden de mi chicos!- Estaba emocionada, Chica era mi favorita entre todos.- ¡Hola, soy Chica, vamos a comer, junto a mis amigos!- Exclamo Chica.

Después de una conversa, nos llevaron a nuestro salón de fiesta. Pasaban los minutos y yo estaba con Chica acariciando su Cupcakes y comiendo la pizza que ella había echo ella misma.

No mucho tuve que ir al baño, a la salida me tope con Freddy, pero antes de que pudiera hablarme escuchamos un grito de Belinda.

-¡Para me duele!- Ese grito venia de una habitación llamada "parts/services", Freddy no espero mucho para salir corriendo a la puerta yo le seguí y al entrar me quede en estado de shock, podía ver a Belinda tirada en el suelo sangrando, eso me puso furiosa y salí disparada hacia el hombre de morado que estaba al frente de ella y me lance sobre el, a causa de ser una niña no logre derribarlo el me agarro y enterró su cuchillo en mi boca, gritaba de dolor con la esperanza de que alguien me ollera. Freddy salto y tumbo al hombre y yo caí al suelo todo se nublo en el impacto.

"_¿Quieres un regalo?"_

"_¿me va ayudar?"_

"_Si… es el de la vida"_

Me desperté y me acerque al escuchar unas voces y un "llanto" cuando me pare pude ver a Bonnie o Belinda, Fin y Freddy que parecían estar consolando a Belinda, yo me les acerque para intentar consolarla también pero estaba tan confundida que dije algo sin pensar pero bastante cierto.-No se lo que paso, pero no me gusta.- Dije.- Quiero ir a casa.- Proseguí.

-Creo… que es lo que todos queremos.- Me respondió Belinda.

*Fin del flash back*

Salí de la cocina para buscar a Bonnie, en el camino me tope con Foxy que también buscaba a alguien pero ese alguien era Freddy. Cuando pasamos por el backstage vimos a Freddy abrazando a Bonnie el levanto la vista para vernos, yo me acerque para consolarla poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

-Aun nos tenemos de unos a los otros.- Dijo Freddy en forma de consuelo.

Yo con Foxy nos quedamos callados. Solo estaba pensado si es muy difícil pedir librarnos de este tormento.

**Fin del chapter 3**

**Hola espero que les allá "encantado" el tercer capitulo y que no quieran matarme por esto. Esperen que muy pronto estará el tercer capitulo de enredos con el espacio y el tiempo asi que atentos. Bueno muy buenos días o noches nos vemos luego.**


	4. aviso de una nueva historia

**Hola a todos soy toy cupcakes con un aviso:**

**pienso subir otra historia que tendria a los niños de el comic de Nightmare at Freddy's que tendria como pareja principal a: Freddy x Fem. Bonnie. Pero tambien tendra: Foxy x Chica, Bonnie x Fem. Toy Bonnie, Toy Freddy x Toy Chica, Golden x Puppet, Springtrap x OC. Pero quiero saber si les gustaria que primero subiera los capitulos de Foxy y Golden de I wish go to home antes de este diganlo ustedes.**

**Nos leemos luego y espero que tengan un gran dia o noche.**


	5. El día inolvidable (Foxy)

Chapter 4: El día inolvidable (Foxy)

**Hola ya estoy de vuelta, se me acabaron las pruebas de una ves por todas y se acercan las amadas vacaciones, por lo que actualizare mas rápido. Vamos con las aclaraciones:**

**-Perdonar por las faltas de ortografía.**

**-Scott posee a FNaF.**

**Y un gran saludo a SweetGirl90 que me apoya con el fic.**

Foxy P.O.V

Estaba en mi Pirate Cove mirando el techo por el aburrimiento a causa de que el muy imbécil del guardia murió creo que hace una hora ya que ni pesco las cámaras y llegue y adiós a su vida, bueno estaría más entretenido si es que pudiera convivir y jugar con los niños, pero en medio del maldito cambio de local el camión se descuidó y quede echo bolsa. Mi deseo de jugar con los niños es por la causa de que cuando era un niño me gustaba pasarlo en Freddy's Fazbear Pizza para jugar con los animatronicos, cuando me podían llevar no me separaba de ellos. Pero todavía recuerdo la ultima fiesta que pase en la pizzería, la que yo deseo que solo haya sido un sueño.

*Flash back*

Yo era un niño peli rojo y ojos dorados con una vida como el de cualquier niño, estudios, amigos, familia normal, etc. Bueno yo tenía una mejor amiga, Charlotte, ella siempre esta hay para mi y para todos, lo peor era que Freddy se le pasaba insultando y todo eso, nunca me a gustado esa actitud suya, más aún más si trata mal a Charlotte. Siempre me siento extraño cuando estoy cerca de Charlotte me siento nervioso, es un sentimiento extraño, pero me gusta, mi familia me a dicho que se llama amor, a pesar de que lo encuentro una tontería nunca le di mucha importancia.

Un día mientras buscaba a Charlotte en el receso, la vi charlando con una niña de pelo negro y ojos café con una guitarra a su lado, parecían llevarse bien. Pero veo algo que me da mala espina, Freddy empieza a acercarse a Charlotte y a la otra chica con una… ¿¡sonrisa!? Wow… solo wow. Ellos empezaron a hablar, me acerque para escuchar mejor de lo que hablaban.

-Freddy si tienes planeado algo para avergonzar a Belinda yo tambien ire.- Dijo Charlotte, lo que sea que les dijo tiene que ser malo para que Charlotte no confie, bueno de echo nunca lo hace.

-Yo no te hablaba a ti ni te invitaba, chica cupcakes.- Insuloto Freddy a Charlotte, no perdí ningún momento y me acerque a ellos y tire a Freddy de la polera.

-No por ser el dueño de la pizzería puedes insultar porque quieras a la gente.- Le dije

Le dije obviamente enojado por haber insultado a Charlotte, el me respondio también enojado.

-Dejame Finn, no te metas en lo que no te importa.- Me dijo de forma amenazante, como siempre me amenaza pero no son más que palabras sin compromiso. Solo hablar por parecer superior. Pero todo fue interrumpido por Belinda, la chica de pelo negro, que lanzo un grito.

-¡Bueno, ya vasta!- Grito parando todo.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto Freddy nervioso, tiene que tener fiebre, nunca se a comportado así y menos por como se comporta una chica que lo más probable ni conoce.

-Ire a tu fiesta.- Le dijo y Freddy sonrio como si fuera lo mejor del mundo.- Pero…- esa parte me puso curioso pero me mantuve serio.- Quiero que Charlotte y Finn vallan también.- Finalizo, pero ¿por qué quería que fuera yo? Ni nos conocemos.

-Bien los veo hay, y tu no me estorves.- Me dijo con enojo mientras se iba, pero, ¿estorbarlo en que?, bueno eso lo vería más tarde porque ahora tenia que preguntarle algo a Belinda.

-¿Por qué quieres que valla también?- Le pregunte con duda.

-Porque creo que contigo podemos evitar más que Freddy intente hacernos algo que con solo dos, hay que tener cuidado.- Yo asentí como respuesta.

-Y podemos ser amigos los tres.- Dijo Charlotte abrazando a los dos al mismo tiempo.

*Timbre*

-Bueno nos vemos mañana.- Nos dijo Belinda, nosotros asentimos, después se marcho. Charlotte se despidió al poco rato y me marche para poder irme a mi casa.

No paso mucho para poder ver a mi madre esperándome con una sonrisa, le conte lo de la fiesta y accedió al igual que mi padre, lo peor de todo es que también les conte de que Charlotte estaría hay y apareció mi "querida" hermana a arruinarme la existencia. La ignore como siempre y me marche a mi pieza a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente casi me quedo dormido pero mi hermana me despertó, al ver el reloj despertador me di cuenta de que me quedaban 30 minutos para estar listo para la fiesta.

*Fin del flash back*

-Foxy necesitamos ayuda para encontrar a Bonnie que no aparece desde hace mucho tiempo.- Me dijo Freddy interrumpiendo mis "hermosos" recuerdos, pero prefiero no ponerme nostálgico e ir a buscar a mi amiga/o, le digo de ambas formas porque Belinda es una chica pero su animatronico es un hombre por lo que no sé con cual quedarme.

Me pase como media hora buscándola/o y eran como las 5:30 y escuchamos a Chica hablar en el backstage, nos acercamos para ver con quien y era Bonnie con su traje manchado de sangre, del guardia, tenia una mirada triste .

-Nos tenias a todos preocupados porque no aparecias, incluso Golden preguntaba por ti.- Le dijo Freddy como padre retando a su hijo, espero que eso no empeoré el estado de Bonnie.

-Si, lo siento.- Le respondio como si intentara evadir las preguntas.

-¿Te sientes bien Bonnie?- Le pregunte, si andaba así es porque algo grabe paso.

-Si, no se preocupen.- Dijo mientras se retiraba evadiendo más preguntas. Freddy nos mando a todos a nuestros lugares, o sea me volví a encerrar en mi cueva pirata.

Dieron las 6:00 AM y puede escuchar la cantidad de niños entrando a la pizzería.

Las horas pasaban en eso me decidí a recordar todo lo que venia después de haberme arreglado como rayo para ir a la fiesta.

*Flash back*

Después de la carrera por arreglarme y llegar a tiempo a la fiesta mi hermana accedió a acompañarme para procurar que este "seguro" y "bien", yo ya entendia que quería salir a comprar con sus amigas ya que estaba castigada por teñirse el pelo de blanco, o talvez quería molestarme por si me encontraba solo con Charlotte.

Despues de cómo 25 minutos de viaje llegue a la pizzería, mi hermana se fue, como predije, con sus amigas, pero me encontré que Charlotte, que se veía preciosa, Freddy y Belinda que les estaba diciendo algo para evitar una discusión entre Freddy y Charlotte. Me hacerque mucho mas rápido.

-Creí que me esperarían dentro de la fiesta en especial tu, Fazbear.- Finalice mirando molesto a Freddy y apuntandolo.

-Chicos la fiesta es adentro.- Dijo Charlotte evitando una pelea en publico. Al entrar a la pizzería con el resto de los invitados, nos detuvimos en frente de el escenario con las copias baratas de los animatronicos, lo único que me gustaba era desarmar a Mangle. Después de una charla y responder lo mismo que todos para no quedar como un idiota, ya que nunca les ago caso en ese momento, se bajaron y nos guiaron al salón de fiesta más grande de la pizzería.

Las horas pasaban y el aburrimiento era grande por lo que me fui a jugar con Mangle junto con Belinda. Unos minutos después apareció Freddy.

-Finn ¿Sabes donde esta Belinda?- Me pregunto preocupado, que raro desde cuando se preocupa tanto por los demás.

Busque con la mirada a Belinda y me extraño no verla por la Kid's Cove.- Pensé que estaba aquí.- Le respondí, el se retiro, pero una preocupación me invadio, Freddy podría querer gastarle una broma de esas pesadas para humillarla.-_Necesito encontrarla, antes que Freddy_.- Pense preocupado.- _Espera Finn estas siendo paranoico, ¿qué es lo peor que le puede hacer Freddy a Belinda_.- Me quede pensando hasta que me di cuenta que Mangle se me acercaba lentamente abriendo la boca, yo quede en estado shock, no sabia que hacer, escuchaba una radio en la boca de Mangle, no sabia que hacer, hasta que un hombre me empujo y recibió un mordisco de parte de Mangle, asustado corrí buscando a Charlotte, Belinda y Freddy para decirles que salieran de hay, la gente salía corriendo y yo me hacercaba a la zona de los baños, no se porque pero me hacerque a la puerta que decía "Parts/Servicie" y escuche la voz de un hombre.

-Eres un mocoso junto con ella.- Eso hiso que abriera un poco la puerta y ver a Freddy tirado en el suelo al igual que Charlotte llenos de sangre, me escabullí muy enojado dentro de la habitación.- Creo que le estoy haciendo un favor a sus padres.- Dijo con una sonrisa, me hacerque más y lo "noquee", me hacerque a Freddy.

-Freddy, ¿Qué paso?, te ayudo hay que avisarle a ti pa- sentí como el cuchillo se enterraba en mi estomago y caí al suelo, Freddy y yo volteamos a ver la puerta para encontrarnos con el hermano de Freddy mirando, Freddy murió después de eso y yo solo pude ver como ese hombre de morado tiraba a Robert al suelo, eso fue lo ultimo que pude ver, entonces me encontré con una cara blanca, una sonrisa y ojos negros, es Puppet.

"_¿Quieres un regalo?" _

"_¿Para que seria ese regalo"_

"_Para la vida…"_

Desperte sobre saltado con la esperanza de que alla sido solo un sueño, pero fue real, yo era Foxy. No mucho tiempo después vi a un conejo que era Bonnie sin cara que estaba haciendo zumbidos, decidi acercarme a el o ella.

-¿Estas bien?- Le pregunte.-¿Te toco el mismo cruel destino?- Le pregunte con mucha preocupación.

-¿Finn?- Me pregunto el conejo, yo la conozco es…

-¿Belinda?- Le pregunto de vuelta. La abrace para consolarla. Ella empezó a sollozar, lo que me produjo más pena, escuche pasos que venían de otra parte de la habitación.

-Tranquila, al menos agradece que no estas sola.- Le dijo Freddy.

-No se lo que paso pero no me gusta.- Dijo Chica o Charlotte.- Quiero volver a casa.- Dijo muy apenada.

-Creo… que es lo que todos queremos.- Le dijo Belinda también apenada.

*Fin del flash back*

Salí de mi Pirate Cove para buscar a Freddy y me tope con Chica que buscaba a Bonnie, caminamos hasta parar en el backstage viendo a Freddy abrazando a Bonnie, Chica se acerco a Bonnie para consolarla y yo la seguí.

-Aun nos tenemos unos a los otros.- Dijo Freddy de cosuelo.

Decidí quedarme en silencio, yo lo único que quiero es encontrar al que nos hiso esto y hacerle sentir lo que sufrimos, y espero que sea pronto.

**Fin del Chapter 4**

**Bueno hasta aquí este cap, espero que les guste, muy pronto estará el otro fic y el de Golden mas otro cap de enredos con el espacio y el tiempo, solo sean pacientes. Para aclarar dudas este fic no se cancela.**

**Por ultimo de nuevo un saludo a SweetGirl90 por todo el apoyo. Nos leemos luego**

_**PD: son como las 11:30 de la noche. Por eso este es más corto.**_


	6. aviso y concurso

**Hola, lamento que el cap de Golden Freddy este tardando mucho, lamento informar que el pendrive en el que tenía los capítulos de todas mis historias desaparecio, por lo que demorare más en hacer los capítulos al rescribir todo lo puesto, y lo que más me frustra es que casi lo tenía listo y para compensarlo voy a hacer un concursos de one-shot, el ganador después de 2 semanas va tener un fic (one-shot) de su pareja favorita se de FNaF o de las PPGZ, así que prepárense ya que el sábado 24 anuncio el ganador.**

**También aviso que tengo cuenta en deviantart: Toycupcakes23 y wattpad.**

**Condiciones del concurso:**

**La que de las mejor trama que se le ocurre para su pareja será la/el ganadora/dor.**

**Se permite shipps yaoi, yuri e incesto pero no el lemmon.**

**No se repitiran los ganadores así que los que ya ganaron no pongan otra review de otra pareja.**

**Tambien piensen bien que pareja es la que quieren.**

**Eso es todo nos vemos espero que pronto.**


	7. El día inolvidable (Golden Freddy)

**Hola a todos mis lectores de FNaF y bienvenidos a I wish go to home el capitulo de golden Freddy. Tengo que decir que con FNaF 4 y más la historia de esta y las nuevas teorias se esta echando a perder un poco esta pero la siguire de todas maneras. **

**Aclaraciones:**

**-No poseo FNaF.**

**-Perdón por las faltas de ortografía **

*Golden Freddy P.O.V*

Era la primera vez que veo a un guardia no hacer nada durante toda la noche, era un flojo nosé como logro conseguir el trabajo, creo que el jefe de la pizzeria estaba deseperado.

Aun recuerdo cuando yo era un pequeño niño y con Freddy, mi hermano mayor, nos quedabamos en la pizzeria hasta las 9:00 de la noche más o menos con mi padre, no habia guardia, aparentemente como el sabia que es una pizzeria para niños no le importaba mucho si alguien entraba a robar porque las pocibilidades eran casí nulas de que pasara.

Pero después de nuestra muerte parece que fue afectado, uno por que según muchos desaparecimos dentro en el cumpleaños de mi hermano o dos por la cantidad de dinero que tubo que pagar, espero que sea la uno y no la dos. Yo ubiece querido seguir vivo estar con mis amigos pero estoy aquí, atrapado, y no puedo dejar de pensar de que fue mi culpa.

*Flash back*

Mi hermano le había anunciado a toda la maldita escuela de su fiesta de cumpleaños, todos querian ir le preguntaban a mi hermano o a mi, pero yo les decia que no perque no era mi fiesta y que sentido tenia que yo los invitara.

A pesar de que mi hermano sabe que odio ser el centro de atencion como que se le olvida y despues de hacer algun anuncio todos recurren a mí al ser más amable.

-_Tres, dos, uno._\- Salí corriendo de la multitud que me rodeaba, lo unico que me hacia feliz era que yo estaria en la fiesta de mi hermano Freddy, me lo tope en la salida de la escuela con una cara triste, nunca lo habia visto así, bueno, solo cuando tubieron que cerrar la pizzeria anterior.

-Hola hermano, estoy tan feliz de que tu fiesta de 10 años sea en Freddy Fazbear Pizza, pense en lo divertido que seria jugar con Mangle, pasar tiempo con Freddy.- No logre terminar porque mi hermano me interrumpio.

-¿Quién te dijo que tu estarías presente?- Me pregunto en tono molesto, se nota que no le fue bien hoy día, pero ¿por qué?

-Papá dijo que también iba a estar.- Le respondí con mi típica sonrisa.

Por todo el camino le hable de la fiesta, a pesar de que sabía que no me escuchaba. Apenas llegamos a la casa se fue corriendo a su habitación y yo hice lo mismo, dibuje por horas para después irme a dormir.

*Fin del Flash back*

Mientras me daba vueltas por la pizzería para procurar que todo anduviera bien me encontré con un Freddy pensativo y sin Bonnie a su lado, lo cual es raro, son como los mejores amigos, pero se mejor que cualquiera, que Freddy quería algo más que solo amistad, pero aun así son muy unidos cada vez que un guardia era atrapado los dos se quedaban juntos, hablando y riendo, hasta las 6 AM. Por lo que es muy raro verlo solo.

Me acerque a Freddy el cual tenía una mirada triste, trate de llamar su atención, estuve como 15 minutos, hasta que me decidí en ir al grano.- Freddy ¿Dónde está Bonnie?- Le pregunte ya un poco harto de que no me prestara atención, lo que aparentemente funciono para sacarlo del "trance".

Volteo a ver a su alrededor y notar que no estaba.- ¿Ehhh…? No sé, tuvo que llegar al escenario hace tiempo.- Bajo del escenario para ir a buscar a Bonnie, pero primero fue a la Pirate Cove y luego a la cocina, yo, en cambio, me dedique a buscarla por los alrededores, pero cuando llegue a los baños vi a Bonnie caminar hacia el baño de las chicas, la explicación es que su alma es la de una niña y tiene la costumbre de ir a ese baño aparentemente a limpiarse, creo que no noto mi presencia.

Fui a la oficina para ver la hora y vi que solo quedaban 10 minutos para las 6 AM, por lo que me tele transporte de vuelta al backstage para no hacer que la gente se extrañen de ver a un traje moviéndose.

Supe cuando dieron las 6 AM por el grito de los niños jugando con los animatronics y uno que otro quejándose por foxy que no estaba en funcionamiento.

Cuando de repente entro un chico del turno de día mirando a su alrededor hasta mirar el cadáver del guardia de noche, esto me recordó la fiesta de mi hermano, su última.

*Flash back*

Yo ya estaba lista para ir a la pizzería al igual que mi hermano, pero este estaba raro y su cara un poco roja, se habrá… ¡¿enamorado!? Cuando papá nos llamó para subir al auto decidí saber si tenía razón, lo cual era lo más probable ya que apenas escucho a papá fue corriendo al auto.

-¿Hay alguien especial que va a venir?- Pregunte un poco burlón para saber su reacción.

-No, solo quiero llegar y ya es todo.- Me dijo rápidamente, como si fuera tonto.

-Ahhhh… Si como no.- Le respondí con sarcasmo.

Solo 20 minutos de viaje antes de llegar a la pizzería, la emoción me corría por el cuerpo. A penas llegamos baje y corrí directo al Prize Corner para ver a la marioneta, el cual me dio un peluche de freddy, me dirigí al game área con Ballon Boy y por último, junto a un globo que me dio Ballon boy, fui donde Mangle. No en mucho tiempo después vi a los animatronicos llevarse a mi hermano y a los invitados a su sala de fiesta, yo corrí junto a ellos y estaba al lado de una niña de pelo negro y ojos castaños.

Los minutos pasaban, ya me había hecho una amiga, se llamaba Belinda, era de la misma edad que mi hermano, solo que todavía no cumplía los 10 años, le faltaban como 2 meses. Me fui a jugar con Mangle y después de como una hora fui al baño, al querer volver a la Kid's Cove, me di cuenta de que la gente se había vuelto loca, corrian de un lado a otro con desesperación, gritaban cosas como; "Ese animatronico es un monstruo" o cosas por el estilo.

-Robert, ve a buscar a tu hermano.- Me ordeno mi padre, yo asentí y fui a buscarlo.

Cuando llego al pasillo de los baños me doy cuenta de que una puerta esta, curioso la abro para encontrarme a mi hermano a otro niño, una niña rubia y a Belinda, todos llenos de sangre. Un hombre me levanta y me arroja al suelo.

-¿Qué haces aquí pequeño entrometido?- M pregunto con una sonrisa, no me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando.-No me tienes que temer soy un amigo, que te enseñara una vida…- Lentamente levanto el cuchillo y lo apuntaba hacia mi ojo.- Una vida feliz.- Llevo el cuchillo hacia mi ojo y me lo reventó y repitió con el otro, yo… deje de existir después de eso.

"_No te rindas pequeño, con este regalo podras vengarte._"

Una voz me hablo. Después de eso "desperté" por un llanto, al acercarme veo a los animatronicos originales, yo solo los veo desde las sombras.

-Quiero volver a casa.- ¿Por qué dijo eso? Entonces me vi y supe la respuesta, yo ya no era un niño y ellos tampoco.

*Fin del flash back*

La ira me invadio al recordar eso, juro por mi vida de que hare que el que nos hizo esto va a sufrir… de la misma manera de que yo estoy sufriendo ahora.

**Fin del capitulo**

**¡RECUPERE EL PENDRIVE! Soy tan feliz :,D. Quiero avisar de que todavía no es el final de la seria, falta poco, pero falta, pero bueno nos leemos luego. **


	8. Follow me

**Hola ¿Cómo les va? Esta historia está por terminar solo falta un capitulo para que esta historia acabe. Las aclaraciones:**

**-Perdonar las faltas de ortografía.**

**\- FNaF no me pertenece solo la historia**

Noche 1: Follow me (P.O.V Freddy)

Abrí mis ojos para ver a mi alrededor, solo para darme cuenta de que la pizzería seguía cerrada, yo le mentí a mis amigos diciéndoles que era algo temporal, que pronto reabriría, sé que en cualquier momento se darían cuenta de que no sería así, no tenía ni idea que harían con nosotros. Pero por ahora solo caminaba para ver que todo estuviera bien, recorrí la pizzería mientras me aseguraba que todo anduviera bien, entonces veo a un Freddy completamente negro caminando el solo decía: "Sígueme".

No sabía si confiar en él pero de todas maneras los seguí, cuando llegamos a una habitación el simplemente desapareció, pensé que quería distraerme en algo pero cuando me di la vuelta para irme ese… hombre de morado salto sobre mi rompiendo cada parte mía. Ya no podía moverme como animatronico y tampoco podía tocar algo ese bastardo me engaño y sé qué hará lo mismo con los demás y no puedo evitarlo…

Noche 2: Follow me (P.O.V Bonnie)

Decidí pasear un poco, hace ya mucho que no lo hacía, cuando abrí los ojos solo vi a la pizzería en mal estado y Freddy no estaba en su lugar, eso era raro y me preocupe bastante, me fui a buscarlo, cuando llegué a la sala del guardia me encontré con un Freddy de color negro, pensé que podría ser el, pero me decía; "Sígueme". No pude evitar hacerle caso y lo seguí, cuando en una habitación el simplemente desapareció y… vi algo que dio un dolor inmenso… Freddy… totalmente destrozado… cuando me acerque a él, ese hombre de morado salió, me empezó a destrozar con un hacha.

Cuando él había acabado me dispuse a buscar a Freddy. Las horas pasaban y no lo encontraba, me puse a llorar en la sala del guardia y entonces sentí una mano en mi hombro y al darme vuelta vi a Freddy, salte y lo abrase.

-Tranquila, no me iré hasta que nos venguemos.- Me dijo de consuelo y yo asentí.

Noche 3: Follow me (P.O.V Chica)

Cuando abrí los ojos me di cuenta de que estaba sola en el escenario, estaba extrañada pues nunca había pasado esto, voltee en dirección a la Pirate Cove y escuche unos pasos.- _Quizás sea Foxy_.- Pensé y me acerque al pasillo y la abrir las cortinas Foxy estaba apagado, volví a escuchar pasos. Pasé por la oficina y cuando llegue a la puerta de la cocina pude ver a un Freddy de color negro que me dijo; "Sígueme". Confié en él y lo seguí hasta una habitación en la que mire con horror a Freddy y a Bonnie completamente destrozados.

Quería dirigirme a la Pirate Cove para avisarle a Foxy pero alguien me agarro desprevenida y empezó a golpearme hasta que me rompí completamente. Me levante y al ver que era ese hombre de morado intente lanzarme contra el pero fue en vano, no podía tocarlo, cuando fui hasta la oficina me di cuenta de que Freddy y Belinda estaban hay sentados, Belinda me vio y me abrazo.

Me di cuenta de que ocurría no podíamos hacer prácticamente nada para atacar la hombre simplemente no podía.

Noche 4: Follow me (P.O.V Foxy)

Escuche unos pasos afuera de mi Pirate Cove y al salir decido ir a buscar al resto, cuando llegó al escenario me no había nadie de nadie, no me había fijado en las ratas que corrían a su alrededor. Preocupado fui por toda la pizzería desde el escenario hasta el Backstage, cada vez que me movía veía un Freddy de color negro, yo solo lo ignoraba puesto que no era de mi importancia, pero la preocupación me gano quería saber si estaban bien en especial Chica, camine por todos lados intentando saber que les había pasado, harto decidí seguirlo, la peor idea que eh tenido.

En un momento entre en una habitación y ese Freddy había desaparecido, pise algo y ese algo era… El cupcake de Chica, quede en estado shock y cuando me fije bien en la habitación, todos mis amigos destrozados, me agache para ver el inerte cuerpo de mi amada Chica y algo me golpea ese algo o alguien era ese maldito hombre de morado el cual me rompió sin piedad alguna.

Salí del cuerpo destrozado de Foxy y algo me agarro por la espalda era Chica y atrás suyo Freddy y Bonnie, Chica y Bonnie lloraban desconsoladas cerca de los cuerpos de sus animatronicos, yo y Freddy no podíamos hacer nada solo ver sin esperanza como nuestro asesino se marchaba sin notar nuestra presencia. Nos acercamos a la puerta de esa habitación que nunca habíamos visto y la bloqueamos, parece que recién hay noto nuestra presencia y nos quedamos hay tapándole la salida.

Noche 5: Venganza (P.O.V Golden Freddy)

Camine como fantasma por toda la pizzería hasta dar con los cuerpos de mis amigos al ver al frente me di cuenta de que estaban parados en la puerta de una habitación que jamás había visto antes me puse adelante suyo para ver a ese hombre de pie aterrado por nuestra presencia. Lentamente me acerque al y lo iba rodeando hasta que salió corriendo a un traje de animatronico, se lo puso y se rio en nuestra cara, pero no le duro mucho ya que el empezó a convulsionar mientras salía sangre de algunas partes del traje.

Estaba satisfecho, él estaba pagando por lo que nos hizo, lentamente me empecé a desvanecer junto con el resto, no sabía dónde iba pero cunado acabo me encontraba en la pizzería, al frente mío una mesa completamente vacía, estaba… Solo, otra vez, solo me apoye en la pared y llore, ¿Qué esta tortura nunca acabara?

**Bueno este es le pen ultimo capitulo espero que les haya gustado mucho, no se preocupen habrá segunda temporada, hasta luego buenas noches o días.**


	9. Finally free From the pain

**Hola ¿están listos para el capítulo final? Espero que si, estoy más que segura que más de uno me va a querer matar por el final. Sin más que decir vamos con las aclaraciones:**

**-Perdonar las faltas de ortografía.**

**-El niño dentro de Puppet no se le cambia el género de lo que es su animatronico original, en si es un niño. **

Puppet P.O.V

Hoy era el día, en el que finalmente seriamos libres del dolor que aquel hombre nos causó, por alguna razón ellos se separaron y eso provocó que no se quisieran ir hasta volverse a encontrar.

Casi todos estábamos ya listos para partir, solo faltaba Belinda y Robert, nunca dejaría a nadie atrás por lo que me dispuse a buscar primero a Golden, cuando lo encontré estaba como en la pizzería pero estaba triste y lloraba sin parar.

-¿Golden?- Pregunte, pero no obtuve ninguna respuesta.- ¿Golden?- Lentamente me acerque a él, pero parecía no notar mi presencia.- Golden queda poco, tran…- No termine porque no podía tocarlo, él no me escuchaba, no tenía ni idea de que debía hacer, estaba preocupado, pero tenía que encontrar a Belinda, quizás ella nos pueda ayudar.

Belinda P.O.V

Estaba sola en una habitación solo viendo como mis amigos se iban a quien sabe dónde, salvados… Por la alegría de no estar solos, pero yo no podía hacer nada, solo veía como se ponían mascaras de los animatronicos que tanto les gustaban y se marchaban, me sentía triste, abandonada, sola… Completamente sola, me puse a llorar hasta que una voz me llamo la atención.

-¿Por qué lloras?- Me pregunto esa voz, al alzar la vista me encontré con un conejo como Bonnie pero como hecho de sombras.

-Estoy sola.- Le respondí con la voz quebrada.- Mis amigos se fueron a un lugar mejor y yo aquí encerrada por la eternidad.- Termine con la voz quebrada.

-No estás sola, ellos te esperan.- Lo volví a mirar mientras el lentamente desaparecía.- Y… A mi.- Finalizo y en su lugar un pequeño pedazo de torta, una máscara de Bonnie y un globo morado, escuche la voces de mis amigos agarre la máscara y el globo y me dirigí hacia ellos.

Un día después (Golden P.O.V)

Todavía solo… no me sorprende en realidad escuche pasos y al alzar la cabeza veo a Freddy con una máscara, igualmente Charlotte, Belinda y Finn, cada quien con la máscara de su respectivo animatronico, escucho que alguien me habla.

-Golden.- Mire y entre mis amigos se abría paso un pelinegro.- Ya no llores.- Se acercó con una gran torta y en una de sus manos tenía una máscara de la marioneta.- Hoy es un día de alegría.- Coloco la Torta en la mesa enfrente de mí y saco un regalo cundo lo abrí estaba nada más ni nada menos que la máscara de Golden, con una sonrisa me la puse y también traía un globo verde.

-Qué alegría.- Dijo Charlotte abrazando a Finn.

-Si…- Dijo Belinda con un poco de desánimo.-Solo quisiera poder cambiar el destino, evitar que esto haya pasado y ser amigos estando vivos.- Todos agachamos la cabeza, sería algo genial.

-Creo… que es momento de decir adiós.- Dijo triste Puppet, a lo cual todos asentimos.

-Los extrañare a todos. Espero verlos del otro lado.- Finalice con una pequeña lagrima, todos soltamos los globos y lentamente desaparecimos.

Freddy P.O.V

Abrí mis ojos de golpe, respiraba pesadamente, miraba a mi alrededor y me di cuenta de que estaba en mi habitación, tal como el día en que invite a los chicos a mi cumpleaños, mire mi calendario y me di cuenta de que era viernes 27 de 1987, el mismo día donde conocí a mis amigos, salte de mi cama y me vestí de forma fugaz.

Al bajar me encuentro con mi padre que me miro sorprendido.- ¿Tan temprano?- Me pregunto, yo no le respondí.

-Papá, quiero cancelar mi fiesta de cumpleaños.- Le dije y este se sorprendió más.

-¿Por qué?- Me pregunto nuevamente.

-No lo sé, tengo un mal presentimiento, solo corrámosla para otro día.- Dije para evitar más preguntas y poder desayunar.

Cuando ya estábamos listos partimos a la escuela, solo quería saber si Belinda y el resto estaban allí.

Los busque todo el día pero nunca los encontré, le pregunte a el director sobre Charlotte Rodney y él me dijo que la habían trasladado a otra escuela fuera de la ciudad, cuando pregunte sobre Finn Miller me dijeron que su familia se había mudado de la ciudad temporalmente por problemas en esta escuela y por último, y el que más me dolió, Belinda Hall, me dijo que nadie con ese nombre había entrado en la escuela, salí sin decir nada. Al llegar a casa le comente de lo que paso a Robert, pude ver como se aguantaba las lágrimas. Esa noche me costó dormir al saber que en realidad nunca seré capaz de volverlos a ver vivos.

7 años después (Freddy P.O.V)

No quedaba mucho para cumplir mis 17 años, eso era mañana, lástima que este día, un día antes de mi cumpleaños se cumplan más o menos 7 años desde que no volví a saber de mis amigos, más de una vez paso por la banca donde vi a Belinda charlar con Charlotte y hoy, obviamente no iba a ser la excepción.

-_Creo que se me paso el tiempo_.- Pensé cuando escuche el timbre de inicio de clases, corrí por los pasillos sin fijarme a mi alrededor por lo que termine chocando con algo o… alguien, cuando abrí mis ojos estaba acostado en el piso y enzima mío una chica de pelo negro largo, una sudadera morada y una falda negra, tenia buena figura, ella lentamente abrió sus ojos rebelando unos hermosos ojos café, la imagen de Belinda vino a mi mente.

-Be-¿Belinda?..-

**Soy mala los deje con la intriga y si es el capítulo final si quieren hago una segunda temporada para saber que pasa con este grupo de amigos. Un saludo a Vitalka Fazbear y nos vemos**


	10. Aviso de preguntas!

**Hola seguidores, tengo un anuncio que dar primero que nada: Estoy terminando el año escolar, sip, o sea pruebas de fin de año, así que no actualizare por un tiempo.**

**Segundo: tengo una página de Facebook en la que me podrán hacer preguntas a mí y a los personajes de FNaF, PPGZ y creepypastas, el orden seria así: FNaF, PPGZ y Creepypastas al final, obviamente yo estoy incluidas en todas.**

**¿A qué personajes les puedo preguntar? Para evitar esas dudas se los diré aquí:**

**De FNaF1:**

**-Freddy**

**-Bonnie**

**-Chica**

**-Foxy**

**-Freddy (el niño eh)**

**-Belinda**

**-Charlotte**

**-Finn**

**-Robert**

**-Mike**

**-Golden**

**FNaF2:**

**-Toy Freddy**

**-Toy Bonnie**

**-Toy Chica**

**-Mangle**

**-BB**

**-Puppet**

**-JJ**

**-Jeremy**

**-Mark (Niño dentro de Puppet)**

**FNaF3:**

**-Kevin (guardia)**

**-Phone Dude (Luke)**

**-Springtrap (Purple guy)**

**FNaF4:**

**-Kenny (The cry child)**

**-Kover (Hermano de la máscara de Foxy)**

**-Bryan (Chico de la máscara de Bonnie)**

**-Carl (Chico de la máscara de Chica)**

**-Alex (Chico de la máscara de Freddy)**

**De las PPGZ:**

**-Momoko (Blossom o Bonbon)**

**-Miyako (Bubble o Burbuja)**

**-Kaoru (Buttercup o Bellota)**

**A los RRBZ:**

**-Brick**

**-Boomer**

**-Butch**

**Las Oh edo chaki-chaki girls:**

**-Momo**

**-Omiya**

**-Okou**

**Los Oh edo boys:**

**-Hiro**

**-Shin**

**-Midori**

**Las PPNKG:**

**-Berserk**

**-Brat**

**-Brute**

**A los JJNK Boys:**

**-Brownie**

**-Buddy**

**-Bardo**

**De los Creepypastas:**

**-Jeff the Killer**

**-Jane the Killer**

**-Tails Doll**

**-Tailas Doll (La versión femenina de Tails Doll, debo decir que el diseño del personaje no me pertenece, solo el nombre.)**

**-Pinkie Pie (Cupcakes)**

**-Smile Dog**

**-Ticcy Toby**

**-Slenderman**

**-Masky**

**-Hoddie**

**-Sally**

**-Ben**

**-Herobrine**

**-Lost Silver**

**-Clockwork**

**-Grinny the cat**

**-Mad pikachu**

**-The elements of Insanity (Si se que no son Creepypastas, pero creo que quedan bien aquí y las quería incluir)**

**-The rake**

**-Eyeless Jack**

**-Homicidal Liu**

**-Nina the Killer**

**Bueno esos son todos, espero con ansias sus preguntas, en Facebook me llamo Toy Cupcakes, bueno espero que las preguntas compensen mi tiempo de ausencia, y también no le quiero copiar a nadie, esto de las preguntas lo quiero hacer desde hace mucho. Recuerden el orden: FNaF, PPGZ y por ultimo Creepypastas. Nos leemos luego. **


End file.
